


Rules are meant to be broken

by grievingcain



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, tfw I don't even like omegaverse, this is not porn btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/pseuds/grievingcain
Summary: Takasugi hates alphas.[Written for BanTaka Week Day 3 - Alternate Universe]





	Rules are meant to be broken

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, my first real contribution with the BanTaka week, this time following a prompt. I'm serious tho, I don't like a/b/o dynamics as they are, it's really not something I'm into, so I tried to kinda deconstruct it in this fic. The idea popped up in my head and I decided to write it. It was interesting bc it was a kind of challenge and I kinda liked the result.

There was an unspoken rule applied to every man who joined the Kiheitai.

_No alphas._

Omegas were allowed as long as they were on suppressants.

But absolutely no alphas.

They aren’t trustworthy, the leader said. Alphas can easily betray the cause if they felt the smell of an omega in heat. They are guided by their instincts, have sex as their priority, they are disgusting.

Whoever dared to question why he was so vehemently against alphas were cut down in the same instant, so everybody learned it wasn’t a good idea to ask.

There was, however, a single exception to that rule. A single alpha was allowed in the crew due to special circumstances. Takasugi kept him close, closer than any other subordinate. Except during a few days each season, in those days Takasugi always sent him away. He sent him on a mission, whatever it was, to keep him away for a few days, so he wouldn’t know. But he knew sometime that plan would fail.

-

Bansai could feel the sweet scent coming from Takasugi’s room and he knew instantly what was happening, since he had already predicted it, and was actually on his way to help the other. However, the scent was stronger than he expected and he had to take a few seconds to recompose himself before he opened the door.

The scent was even stronger inside the room, but Bansai tried his best to ignore it and focus entirely on Takasugi now that he could see him squirming on his _futon_.

“Shinsuke, are you okay?”

“Stay away from me!” Takasugi yelled. “You’re disgusting! All of you! You are all fucking animals!”

Bansai let out a sigh.

“I won’t deny that,” he said as he walked, slowly approaching the man who was squirming in his futon. “I suppose you have all the right to think this way. And I’m sure you must have your reasons.”

“If you know then go away! I don’t want you here! SCRAM!”

“Shinsuke—”

“I told you to fucking leave!”

“I’m sorry but I can’t, I daresay.”

Takasugi laughed. Not because he was amused, but because he should have known better. Trusting alphas was a mistake. There couldn’t be any exceptions at all. They _were_ all the same.

“If you touch me,” he said. “I’m going to kill you. Once I can move again I’m going to fucking kill you! Even if I have to chase you around the whole universe.”

Bansai sighed again and kneeled down to be near the other. He thought about touching his hair, trying to be comforting, but he knew it wasn’t a good idea.

The scent Takasugi was exhaling was _intoxicating_.

“You misunderstand me. As I said, I’m sure you have good reasons, so I won’t be offended. But I truly want to help you, I daresay.”

“How even—”

“You smell really sweet and it’s beyond alluring, I daresay. If I had your permission I would jump on you without thinking twice. But I don’t and I can restrain myself. But you’re in pain and I want to help you.”

“How?” He asked as if he had only heard the last phrase of Bansai’s short speech. He was desperate. Bansai was right. He was in pain, in deep pain, and despite hating to admit that, he did need help.

Bansai put his hand in his pocket and pulled a small medicine box.

“Suppressants.”

Takasugi scowled.

“At this stage they wouldn’t be of any help. Besides, I have taken some earlier.”

“These are stronger than the common ones. Please, take them.”

Bansai seemed to materialize a bottle of water that he handed to Takasugi together with the pills.

With some difficulty, Takasugi sat up on his _futon_ and took what Bansai gave him, swallowing two of the pills with a few gulps of water.

“Would you mind if I open the windows?” Bansai asked.

Takasugi understood. Bansai wanted to disperse the smell. He nodded as he chugged down the rest of the water in the bottle and watched as Bansai opened the windows and took deep breathes of fresh air, seemingly relieved.

Bansai sat down on the window, the way Takasugi usually did, and just waited.

Takasugi was lying on the mattress again, feeling disgusted with himself because his entire body, his _yukata_ and his _futon_ were covered in sweat. There was also the discomfort of a slicky, warm liquid pooling inside his underwear. But he wasn’t squirming as much as before, the suppressants seemed to have an instant effect.

The cold air coming from the window helped him to feel better as well. And after a few minutes, maybe half an hour, without saying anything to the other man in the room – perhaps not even acknowledging his presence there – Takasugi got up and walked to his private bathroom. He couldn’t remember a time he needed a shower more than he did now.

-

When he stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist, Bansai was still there in the exact same spot, as if he hadn’t moved all that time.

Ignoring the other, Takasugi walked to his wardrobe and picked a new, clean _yukata_ from there. He dressed it before letting the towel fall on the floor, and after poorly tying his _obi_ he pulled a new _futon_ from a corner. He went to where his dirty futon was, rolled it and kicked it to the side, placing the new one on the floor. He sat down and looked at Bansai.

“Is there a reason why you’re still here?”

“Safety,” he replied instantly.

 _Yours, not mine,_ Takasugi knew even though the words weren’t spoken. He felt anger, but he also knew it wouldn’t be fair to direct it at Bansai now.

He also felt shame.

“Do you think you’re inferior because you’re an omega?” Bansai asked. Takasugi seemed to not have listened, or maybe he was just ignoring him.

For a few minutes they remained in silence, until Bansai spoke up again.

“You shouldn’t be ashamed.”

“Are you fucking stupid?” Takasugi asked with an angry face. “Did you already forget the way I was when you got here? Of course I’m ashamed you asshole, I didn’t want you to see me like that! I didn’t want anyone to see me!”

Bansai nodded. He didn’t know what to say.

“So this is why no alphas are allowed.”

Takasugi scoffed.

“If _your kind_ ,” Bansai could hear the disdain in his voice. “Wasn’t a bunch of filthy animals I wouldn’t mind allowing them.”

Bansai didn’t reply. There was nothing to say. They fell into silence once again, until another question popped up in Bansai’s head and he asked without thinking, regretting his words the second they left his mouth.

“When was the last time you had sex?”

“What— Why are you asking me that?”

“You must know that heats are more intense if you’re sexually frustrated, I daresay.” He replied trying to sound calm.

Takasugi grimaced when he heard the word _heats_.

“I haven’t gotten the time for this kind of thing and it’s not like I can just pick up anyone. They would learn what I am and I can’t trust anyone to not spread rumors.”

Bansai didn’t say anything. He wanted to say “you can trust me” but he knew Takasugi wouldn’t interpret that well. He would feel used. He would be sure that as an alpha, Bansai only wants his body, only wants to _mark_ him. Never in his life Bansai wished so hard that he had been born a beta.

“I understand your concern.”

Takasugi scoffed again.

“You don’t understand shit. The simple fact that I was born like this is enough to make people lose respect for me.”

“It’s not like that in this day and age, I daresay. You’re the one internalizing all this hate for—”

“So you’re saying I’m overreacting?”

“I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant. It’s just—”

“I’m aware things aren’t as bad as they used to be years ago, but it doesn’t erase everything I’ve gone through for being like this. Things nowadays are far from perfect and I can’t take any risks.”

Bansai only nodded, not knowing what else he could say. He knew what Takasugi was talking about. It was unfair, but the world was still a rather hostile place for omegas and he didn’t blame Takasugi for hating alphas that much. It was the alphas’ fault, after all. He felt disgusted with himself for being one of them. And he felt guilty for being as attracted to Takasugi as he was, especially when he felt his scent. Takasugi was right, all alphas are disgusting.

“I don’t want your pity,” Takasugi said, suddenly. “I would rather be raped than be pitied by you.”

 _Harsh words_ , Bansai thought. But he knew them to be true. Takasugi was a man full of pride.

“I don’t pity you,” he said. “And I would never touch you without your permission.”

“But you wanted to fuck me,” Takasugi said. “You said it yourself.”

“Shinsuke—”

“But you didn’t,” Takasugi continued. He had his head down and stared at a fixed point on the floor. “Thank you.”

Bansai took a few instants to digest those words. Was Takasugi _thanking him for not raping him_? What kind of fucked up world was that a person should feel grateful for not being raped by someone they supposedly trusted because it was, sadly, a recurring fact? Bansai felt even more disgust for himself and his whole kind.

“You don’t need to thank me for doing what everyone should do. Whoever can’t resist their urges and hurt others like that for their own pleasure can’t even be called human, I daresay. Maybe you’re right, alphas are animals.”

“You’re an alpha.”

“I don’t take any pride in what I am. I won’t complain and tell you alphas suffer too because omegas clearly have it worse. But I don’t like it.”

Takasugi nodded.

“However,” Bansai continued. “Don’t think you’re inferior because of what you are. No matter how you were born, you’re still a strong person. You are the best commander the Kiheitai could ever have, a skillful swordsman and a proud samurai.”

“When the hell did I ask for a motivational speech? I’m very aware of my own worth and I _know_ I’m no less than any beta out there,” He said with annoyance. “But that won’t change the fact that people like you see me as nothing but a fuckhole.”

Harsh words again. Bansai thought about refuting, but he knew Takasugi wasn’t talking about him so there was no reason to.

He couldn’t deny Takasugi’s words nor try to reduce his hatred, at least not now. He opted for staying silent again. He focused his attention to the landscape outside the window, noticing with his peripheral vision that Takasugi moved to grab his _kiseru_ and started smoking.

A couple more minutes passed before Takasugi broke the silence.

“Don’t you have any work to do?” He asked.

Bansai correctly understood that as a request for him to leave and promptly put himself on his feet. He wouldn’t outstay his welcome, not after having Takasugi so exposed.

Bansai bid Takasugi farewell and walked to the door. But when he was already with his hand on the doorknob, he allowed himself to ask one more question; one that’s been lingering in his mind and weighting in his heart for quite a while.

“You hate me, don’t you?”

“I despise what you are.” Takasugi replied instantly.

Bansai smiled sadly.

“But I don’t hate _you_.”

Bansai’s eyes widened behind his sunglasses. So he wasn’t hated, after all. That was reassuring.

“If I hated you, you wouldn’t be here.” Takasugi completed.

“You knew I was an alpha from the beginning.”

“And you knew I was an…” he hesitated. “…an omega from the beginning as well.”

“I did.”

“Say, Bansai. Were you hoping to make me yours?”

Now it was Bansai’s turn to hesitate.

“I was.”

“And what did stop you?”

“You never showed interest.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes.”

“You’re saying if I was to show interest you would have made a move?”

“That’s right.”

“Would you want to _mark_ me?”

Bansai swallowed dryly.

“With your permission,” he said with hopes that would be enough to not make Takasugi angry. “Yes.”

“Would you let _me_ mark _you_?”

“Of course.”

Some alphas would never let their omegas mark them, saying that alphas weren’t meant to be marked. But that was not the kind of relationship Bansai would seek for. If he wanted someone to give themself to him completely, it was only fair if he did the same.

Takasugi didn’t say anything, just nodded with a pensive face.

“You should go now,” he said.

“I should,” he said. He thought about adding a _call me if you need anything_ , but he didn’t want Takasugi to think he thought he couldn’t take care of himself.

Bansai left the room and Takasugi lied back on his futon again. He surely could use a nap.


End file.
